A Rose By Another Name
by ElleMZ
Summary: After The Blue Fairy abducts Regina's baby Rose Red & gives her to another family, everyone must live withe consequences of her actions. Will Blue be able to hide the infant from Rumpelstiltskin? Will Queen Regina give in to her dark heart & cast the curse? (Sequel to Lines We Cross Series; OC/Rose Red) Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just having some fictional fun w/OUAT
1. Rose By Another Name

A/N: The second half of the story will focus on consequences from Rose Red's kidnapping for Regina, The Blue Fairy, and Rose's (Fiona's) adoptive family. Magic comes at a price and everyone will pay dearly from now and until the Curse is enacted. :/ If you have any ideas or requests, please send me a PM! [ Rumpelstiltskin's take on everything is covered in another fic that I'm writing (Broken Promises). ]

**The Enchanted Forest - Summer Palace**

As though throwing off a huge weight off her shoulders, Regina entered her chambers and ordered her maids to quickly remove her royal attire and get her more comfortable clothes. She had just finished her first official event as a queen since Fiona's death a little more than a month ago. Leopold thought it would be good for her to attend the harvest festival of a nearby village as a way to take her mind off of her pain.

It had not succeeded; there was no way she could forget who was missing as she saw new mothers attending the celebration with their infants. The mere sight of them made her envious of their blessings. To add salt to her large wound, Snow had clung to her all day in a pathetic attempt to keep her company. As usual Leopold took his daughter's actions as thoughtful.

Of course he'd see it that way.

Though he was a grown man, he was no better than his child. He had sought to comfort his grieving wife during this difficult time, he instead had made it worse. Instead of focusing his attention on her, he was busy soothing his self-centered daughter. Every night for the first two weeks, Snow inevitably joined them at night, having nightmares about the recent death and seeking Regina and Leopold's assurances that they weren't going to die and leave her alone.

She was forced to watch her brat of a stepdaughter and husband draw even closer to one another. She had no intention of joining in - it felt like a slap in the face for the King to have his daughter while Regina only had memories of her child.

Finally sensing her discomfort and not being able to help her with the grieving process, he gave in to her two requests - they would go back to their bed chamber arrangement in different parts of the castle and her father would be allowed to attend to her as the Queen's personal valet. As expected, with Cora gone, her father Henry's estate had fallen on hard times. Being the father of the Queen, no one dared to evict him from his property, but the bills had mounted to the point that he couldn't pay the servants properly. The ones that stayed did so out of loyalty, but even Regina knew that they would abandon him as soon as their food ran out.

As part of the deal, she would buy the property on behalf of her husband, but she would run it as she saw fit. She already had some ideas on how she was going to renovate her old home, but the first order of business was getting her father to come and join her at the palace. He was more than willing to come and help his daughter. She was expecting him in a few days, after he finished paying off all the old debts.

In return to saying yes, King Leopold wanted his wife to slowly return to her royal festival was simply her fulfilling her part.

* * *

**Isen**

So far the trip back home was taking a little over a trusted her younger sister to have everything ready and running when they returned. They were a week overdue.

Emyn hoped her family wasn't terribly worried. Last time she was late from a supply run, Moira sent out a search party to retrieve her. She appreciated that her younger sister kept an eye on her, but it was a waste of precious resources and people. Both could be better used to keep the borders protected. The Ogres were starting to accumulate again around the edge of their territory. Emyn wanted to make sure that the clans were safe from the monsters.

Besides the slower pace they had used to accommodate for Fiona, a few of their supply wagons had broken their wheels and so they had to take some detours to get replacements. Amazingly, the infant was fairly calm with the carriage they passed through the Forest, the infant's eys gazed at the scenery outside as if she was appreciating the view. She would only sleep when they cradled her in a position that would let her see what was outside the carriage.

Indeed, the problem wasn't the bumpy ride to her new home and family, it was feedings that caused Linus and Emyn alarm. Fiona wasn't happy with anything or anyone they provided. The couple sought a nursemaid immediately, seeing as the tiny newborn would need to be fed on a fairly frequent basis. When the search in first village proved fruitless, the unprepared couple settled for a few large bottle skins of goats milk to tide the hungry baby until they could find someone suitable.

The second village had a young nursemaid with a good supply, but Fiona showed no interest in her. She stubbornly refused, wailing loudly even as the milk was upon her mouth. It was as if she was rejecting this new arrangement, holding out for her birth mother to return. It broke Emyn's heart as she wasn't able to feed the girl herself.

She gathered more skin bottles to feed her hungry child. She was getting worried after the fifth day; Fiona was simply eating just enough to make it through the day. The nights gave the new mother some time to rest, but not much as her thoughts raced about taking care of her daughter.

She had no regrets taking in the child, but she was starting to doubt her ability to raise the at her daughter sleeping in the basket they bought for the carriage ride, she relaxed a little and smiled. Her anxieties and fears were still there, but they seemed much smaller than the tiny passenger beside her. This was the most important role in her life and she had ever intention of getting it right.

As the moon's light came in through the carriage, Emyn saw her husband gently stir in his slumber. He was in a deep sleep, without a care in the world it seemed. Linus was born to be a protective and nurturing father and she half suspected that he became a doctor to enhance his natural skill-set.

It amazed her at how they were so different in this respect. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Being a physician, Linus had some experience with children, but she had none. Her sister was only two years younger than her, so she didn't really help out her mother with taking care of her. With no other siblings, she didn't really gain any practice with small children. Linus was the fourth child out of seven kids. He was trusted to look over his younger siblings and his sisters, now grown, still looked to him for guidance. While he grew up knowing how to change diapers and raising little ones, her training was focused on leading the clan.

In fact, she was content on having nannies raise her children as she handle family business, should she have them until she met her pair had met when she was at the front lines, leading a small strike force against the vile creatures had been encroaching on their land, so it was decided that she and her comrades would attack the most aggressive ones as a warning to the others. Fortunately, they were successful in the endeavors, though not without her team suffering injuries and loss of life. As she was being treated by the tenderly compassionate and brave physician, Emyn fell in love and thereafter married him.

Linus' enthusiasm for starting a family slowly warmed her up to the idea of having children, but she suffered miscarriages. Each time was harder than the previous one. Her husband reassured her of his love no matter what, but she felt disappointed with herself at not being able to give him the family that he so obviously wanted. Finally, after too many painful years of trying, she accepted the fact she would never be a mother.

When the fairy from The Enchanted Forest approached her and her husband to ask if they would take in this little angel, she already knew the answer. Her heart ached hearing Adele's story about how the little one's birth mother had died and that her father was a cruel man who would seek the child for his own wicked gain.

Believing the fairies' side of the tale, the two vowed to keep Fiona safe and her origins secret. Emyn and her husband went ahead and came up with the story that the girl had been found at the side of road, the lone survivor of a bandit attack. Since only she and Linus had met the fairies, no one would dispute their tale.

Even though it was to protect her adopted daughter, the fair-haired woman was upset with the thought of lying to her family. They were all very close and it pained her that she couldn't be honest with the most important event in her life. While her parents would accept her story at face value, she knew her sister would dig around for more details. Moira was an impeccable judge of character and she usually knew when Emyn was lying to her. The new mother just hoped that she could pull off the deception this time, her daughter's life depended on it.

She checked on her daughter, who was tuckered out and fast asleep. Such a good natured baby.

Looking at the road ahead of them, Emyn knew she would get her answer soon enough. In about three days time, they would be back home.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

Blue was deep in thought, pondering how she was going to approach King Leopold. She hadn't seen him since before Rose Red's 'death'. She had heard that Queen Regina banned her from the infant's funeral for not protecting her daughter. While she certainly had sympathy for the young mother's plight, Blue knew that she had to keep up the ruse of Rose being dead lest Rumpelstiltskin be encouraged to find her. From her dealings with those who had made deals with him, she knew that he would seek vengeance on all who crossed him.

She wasn't naive enough to think that he's just give up on the was much too precious. In fact, if Blue had weaker resolve and principles she may have been tempted to keep the all, this child had the potential for great power. However she knew that it would be better for all, including Rose, for the girl to be raised away from her birth family. Perhaps she would have a normal childhood, one free from the drama of this land.

For now though, Blue was left with finding the right way to speak to the King about The Dark One's next play. She had heard rumors that he was using a portal jumper to acquire certain objects from other realms. She was determined to find out who this traveler was, but she lacked the manpower to carry this out. She hoped that the King would be generous enough to lend a hand.

* * *

**Isen**

"She's so tiny. Are you sure she's not a doll?"

"Is she really my cousin?"

"Look at her hair, it's so dark, like the night! Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"Auntie, can I hold the baby?"

The swarm of people around the infant made Emyn uncomfortable. "Could you boys please back up? Fiona's just been through a lot. She needs her rest." Her nephews obliged and give their aunt some space to place the content baby down in the bassinet their mother gave as a gift.

The curious boys then hovered over Fiona who evidently was happy with their attention. She started cooing at the faces around her.

Moira laughed at her older sister fretting over her had never seen her so nervous before."Don't worry Emyn, the boys know how to be careful around a little one." She continued rocking her youngest son Michael as he finally started dozing off. He was a stubborn toddler who resisted any attempts to get him to take a nap."They're just excited to meet the newest member of the family." To help her sister relax, she ordered her kids, "Why don't you guys help your aunt out, by taking all the gifts up to your cousin's room."

The four boys each grab something and headed out the room.

"Thank you Moira. I know I'm being a bit over protective. I just want to be safe with Fiona." The woman admitted. She was still learning the ropes of being a mom and now that included formally introducing her adoptive daughter to her family. While her sister, nephews, and mother were visiting her and meeting Fiona, Linus and her brother in law were delivering the supplies they had gotten from their trip to the appropriate families.

When Moira heard that they had adopted she suggested that they'd come over to bring some gifts. Tired from their long journey, Emyn agreed to the get together. She had missed her sister dearly.

"I love the name Fiona. How ever did you come up with it?" Moira asked as she transferred Michael so he could nap while she got up to get a closer look at the baby.

Emyn explained, "It's Linus' grandmother's name. He was close to her growing and thought it would be a perfect."

"It is just the right name for her." She scoops up her niece and begins rocking her. "What a precious little girl! She's so small."

"She looks sickly." Angela threw out of nowhere. Emyn glared at her mother for the unkind words. She couldn't help but notice that her mother had kept her distance from Fiona this whole time. She made no attempt to hold or talk to her. "Mother, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"Indeed, I was wondering when you would ask." Obediently, Moira brought over the baby and Angela holds her while she remains seated."You said you found this child on the side of the road by her parents' bodies?"

Emyn nodded, afraid to give away any indication that she was intended to keep her vow of silence.

"Did they have any papers on them? Any way for you to identify who they were?" As she spoke, she started inspecting the baby, going over every centimeter of the girl as if looking for a defect.

"No, everything of value was taken. Fiona was alone. No one in the area claimed her. We knew we had to take her home with us." She spoke the last words with conviction. Even though she was not hers by blood, Emyn had formed a bond with Fiona.

Finally her mother said one kind things about her granddaughter. "She is certainly a beautiful baby. She has some striking features already and a serene disposition." It was less of an admiring compliment and more of a honest appraisal.

Not sure what her mother was trying to say, she simply acknowledged. "I'm glad you approve mother."

Angela sighed; what she was about to say wasn't what her daughter wanted to hear, but it had to be said. "I know your heart is in the right place Emyn, I really do, but do you really think it's best for you to take in this girl? Wouldn't she be better suited for another home? My seamstress' daughter and son in law have been wanting a child-"

"Mother?!" Moira scolded.

"Emyn's voice hardened. "I'm not giving away my daughter!"

"Please, you make it sound so horrible, but in truth it can be the best thing for all. Fiona will go to a fine home and you can find a child suitable to adopt."

"Suitable? How can you say that? We're not talking about livestock, we're taking about our daughter."

"Exactly." The oldest woman was distraught that her daughter wasn't catching on to what she was trying to say. "You're the eldest Emyn, that means one day you will be leading our family and your firstborn will eventually follow in your steps. There is too much at stake here for you to take a chance on this child. You have no idea who her parents are, who she'll grow up to be."

Unable to stand the thought of her mother holding her daughter a moment longer, Emyn took Fiona back and held her tight. "No one parent knows how their children will grown up. We can only do the best we can and have faith it will work out."

"And what if that's not enough? You don't know this girl's lineage. What if this girl is the daughter of criminals? Do you really want to leave the fate of our family, of everyone who depends on us in her hands? You have no idea of what is capable of."

"Well, you don not have to concern yourself with that mother. She's my child and I will raise her as I see fit." Disgusted by the rude comments, Emyn barks at her."I think it's time for you to leave mother."

Getting up, has the final say before she departs. "Mark my words, Emyn. This girl will prove to be your undoing."


	2. Righting Wrongs

**King Leopold's Palace**

Regina tended to her cherished apple tree as her stepdaughter Snow went around smelling and appreciating all the flowers in bloom in the palace gardens. It was early afternoon, with the heat of the sun on them. While Regina preferred to completely alone, she settled for just having the palace to Snow and herself.

King Leopold was returning tonight from another royal trip; this time from making new trade agreements with King Midas. The ruler had recently came into much wealth and he was looking at using his gold to build up his kingdom's infrastructure.

Leopold had skilled craftsmen in his domain that he was more than willing to loan to Midas. Seeing that it was going to be a mutually beneficial arrangement, the queen had encouraged her husband to jump in before George got word of Midas's wealth.

Regina was with child again, but instead of being elated as she was with Rose, she was especially cautious. She limited unnecessary contact with others and only went functions that require her was absolutely petrified that somehow this baby would get sick. While Leopold wanted to be around his wife more when he traveled, he understood. He too felt as if he was walking on eggshells, hoping that all would go well with the pregnancy.

The expecting parents hadn't said anything to anybody besides a handful of loyal and devoted servants and Snow, of course. The King wanted his daughter to a part of the good news and reassured Regina that his daughter could be trusted with the secret until it was time to make an official announcement.

Her stepdaughter shared her parents' concern and to Regina's dismay, Snow was constantly hovering around her around the palace. The well intentioned girl was doing her best to help Regina around with her responsibilities. Like today, Snow had volunteered to stay with her to assist with anything that Regina needed. The queen felt smothered by the girl's constant presence.

"The apples are almost ready, aren't they?"

The queen looked at the delectable fruit within her reach. "Yes, they are. I may grab a few for later-"

"No, I'll get them for you!" She grabbed a few of the low hanging fruits before Regina could get them herself.

"I'm pregnant Snow, not an invalid." She had lost hope of truly connecting with her step daughter. Everyday she was alive was like a slap in the face to Regina, a reminder of how unfair life was. With Daniel and Rose dead, the queen's heart was becoming cold. Some days the only emotion that still burned bright was anger.

The princess was annoyingly apologetic. "Of course stepmother, I only wanted to help."

"I know dear. Could you please fetch my basket then? We'll take this to the kitchen so the servants can make apple pie for dessert." The Queen fought hard to maintain her cordial veneer. "Why don't we start getting things ready for your father's return tonight-" A sharp pain knocked the rest of her thoughts out of her mouth. She grasped at her abdomen as she crumpled to the ground.

Something was horribly wrong.

Snow shrieked. "Regina!"

The privately frightened queen is vaguely aware of her stepdaughter screaming for help as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

_ The girl wasn't safe._

Adele had disobeyed The Blue Fairy's very specific instructions on leaving Rose Red to her new family and not interfering in her life. The head fairy ordered those who served to not track the child's whereabouts as she feared that The Dark One would surely use one of them to find the innocent girl. The malevolent imp had already been poking around the kingdoms, making deals with anyone who claimed to have information about the child. Those foolish enough to try to tricking Rumpelstiltskin paid dearly, but the murmurs among the fairies is that he was determined to leave no stone unturned until he acquired the infant.

Still, Adele had not only discreetly followed the couple as they took Rose back home to their kingdom, but she had kept an eye on them, learning that they had renamed Regina's daughter Fiona. She did it to ease her conscience - she was constantly bothered by the fact that she had a hand in stealing the child away from her parents and then having them believe heir daughter had died.

She did her best to keep her visits on the family unnoticed, tucking them in between assignments that she had to complete. Now, though, she had been caught. One of her patrons had complained that she had delayed in her duties and after the truth came out she was instructed to report to The Blue Fairy.

As expected, Blue was furious. "How could you do this?"

"I wanted to protect Rose."

The ogres were attacking the land. As valiant as the people of the western lands were, they lacked the resources to push them back. At best they could hold the line, but that meant that many families, including Rose's adoptive parents, would be called to the front line.

With her hands on her hips, Blue started lecturing Adele. "You broke the rules. You are showing favoritism to one child over another. When you help Rose, you're neglecting another child, one that needed your help I may add."

"Granting wishes is one thing, but protecting others has got to be a priority."

"I agree. The problem is who are you protecting? One child?"

"I'm protecting all the children in the western lands. Do you know how many families would've been destroyed if I didn't interfered?"

"Do you know how many have now been torn apart because you did?"

Adele's face contorted at the comment. It didn't make any sense to her. "What are you talking about?"

"It appears that somehow, someway the ogres are trying to return to our land which, considering the timing of events, is most unfortunate. The truth is we simply do not have the enough resources to fight them off and stop Rumpelstiltskin." Blue shook her head, thinking of how thin they were already stretched and what little they actually had. "There is no way we can't rely on the humans to keep them at bay. Their selfish nature keeps getting in the way. Most of the alliances between these kingdoms go no deeper than the gold that passes through their hands."

"Not all of them are like that. They are a handful that still choose the light."

"Not enough I'm afraid." Blue knew that she couldn't approach Leopold about assisting against the ogres. Besides Regina's influence over him, she couldn't risk the king finding out where Rose was, lest she wanted to star another conflict. "Isen may have to suffer through some losses so we can be better able to handle The Dark One and give some measure of protection for the land."

"You can't just pick and choose which kingdom is worthy. It's not anyone's place."

"I agree; not one person can determine the fate of so many lives and yet that is what you have been doing by keeping the ogres out of Isen. Because of your actions, some of these creatures have moved north, toward Avonlea. They are even less prepared to defend themselves. There is a chance that more families will be affected by the ogres there. "

Adele was overwhelmed by the ramifications of her recent actions. "I'm….I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much pain."

"I know you didn't, but all actions have consequences.I'll do my best to get things back on track."

"What about Rose? We can't just leave her there."

"That's exactly what we will do. If we take her again, then her adoptive family would come looking for her and it may tip off Rumpelstiltskin of her existence." The prospect of that happening caused her to shiver in fear. She couldn't let The Dark One win.

"And if her parents die? What then? What if she dies?"

"As horrible as it sounds, it may be the lesser of the evils going on right now." Her voice was low and wavering. Blue could see the bigger picture and the greater good, but even she felt wrong saying the words.

"You don't mean that!" Adele couldn't believe what she heard. "She's just a child-"

"Who is born from both his power and mine." That alone made her dangerous and unique. "Her mother has already given herself to darkness. If she raised the child, I have no doubt that we would all suffer."

"Are you saying that the child is somehow doomed to darkness because of who her mother is?" The very thought went against everything that she believed and held dear. Evil wasn't born, it was made. And if they didn't act, evil was going to take countless lives.

"I'm not saying that at all." Blue took a deep breath and exhaled. "Like everyone, she has the potential to choose goodness and hope. That is why I sent asked you to find a couple with pure hearts. It is her best chance."

"So we just leave it to chance?" It didn't feel right to leave the girl without any guidance.

After minutes of silence, the older fairy looked at her charge. "I may have something that would work, but it would require a great sacrifice on your part.

With the damage she had already done, Adele was more than eager to right her wrong. "Anything."

"Before you say yes or no, please consider carefully your decided it cannot be undone." Blue warned. When Adele silently acknowledged the seriousness of the situation, she continued. "Very well, you have two choices…"

* * *

**Land of Isen**

Oblivious to her parent's anxieties, Fiona was running around the flowers, chasing a butterfly, and squealing with delight at the elusive bug. "Bah-fly!"

Emyn couldn't believe how fast her little Fiona was growing. Her thin dark hair had fallen out in her first year and came back with a vengeance, much thicker, wavier, and darker (if possible). Her grey eyes had long since settled into hazel. Emyn and her husband Linus were now parents to an active two year old.

The two enjoying a private picnic on their estate while checking on their daughter. In a few days they would have to leave for a few weeks as the Ogres were pressing against their borders again and reinforcements were needed. They were going to pull a similar move that she had done years ago.

Since Linus was one of the most skilled physicians, he was also drafted for his services. Neither one of them wanted to leave their daughter, but they were bound by duty to fulfill their roles.

"Are you sure Moira can handle her?" Linus skeptically asked his wife. Fiona was a handful for them, he found it difficult to imagine his sister in law keeping an eye Fiona and her own brood of boys. "We could send her to my parents. She'd be a little closer, perhaps we can sneak in a visit."

"And put her near the danger we're fighting against?" She shook her head at the thought. "No, she'll be safer here, away from the ogres." Though it tore her heart to be so far from her daughter, she knew it was the best option they had.

"Mama, papa! Look, red!" Fiona's chubby legs propelled her towards them. The dress she had made for her daughter had splatters of mud and Emyn had no doubt that it would soon be covered in it. The tiny girl proudly showed the the treasure she had found - an apple. She shoved it to her mother. "Here!"

"Thank you honey." In an exaggerated gesture to keep her toddler's attention, she held up the apple as if it was worth all the gold in the kingdom. "Do you know what this is?"

"Red circle!"

"Yes, it's a red apple." She corrected her daughter before taking a bite out of the fruit. "You eat it."

"Mine apple!" The girl greedily snatched the apple from her hand and attempted to take a big bite. Her mouth couldn't match her mother's chomp, so she readjusted and made a small dent. "Yum."

Linus and Emyn looked at one another and then laughed. Even though she was physically smaller than the other children her age, Fiona was advanced, noting colors and a few shapes. She was also able to identify some numbers and letters if someone pointed at them. Those developments actually appeased Emyn's mother who took it as a sign that her adoptive granddaughter was of good stock and not the offspring of common criminals as she feared earlier.

As a peace offering, she was sending over a tutor that was highly recommended to help educate the child. The two parents thought that it was overkill, the girl was only two after all, but Emyn took it in stride and promised that they would use the woman as a governess while they were away as a test run. They also accepted the offer because they thought having the woman around would lighten the load on her younger sister who had five rambunctious boys of her own to watch over and it would keep her young daughter out of trouble.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

Regina slowly came to as the royal physician and a small team of assistants was attending to her. "What happened?"

An older servant took a seat by the head of the bed and place a cool wet rag on her head. "You passed out your Majesty."

The queen tried to ask the next question on her mind, but she was too exhausted to think straight.

"You lost a lot of blood, but the doctor has stopped it. Just rest milady as we try and help you."

Regina nodded her acknowledgment.

The servants discreetly took away the bloodied rags from the end of the bed and placed them in a small box in the far side of the room. The doctor examined her quietly and carefully. The silence was unnerving and Regina finally had to break it. "Is everything alright with my baby?" Her concerned voice was as weak as she felt.

The physician shook his head, speaking solemnly to his ruler. "No, your Majesty. I'm afraid your lost your baby. We did all we could, but iIt was simply too early for him to come." He was afraid to give the bad news. He had heard that doctor who had pronounced Princess Rose dead was practically banished from the kingdom, no one wanted to hire someone who couldn't preserve the King's offspring. He hoped he would be spared the same fate.

Processing what he has said , she asked, "He was a boy?"

"Aye, he was."

Regina shuddered. She and Leopold had been hoping that this child would've been a boy- for the king it meant an heir, for her it meant having a child that wouldn't constantly remind her of the daughter she had lost so tragically. She started sobbing as the magnitude of her loss hit her.

"My lady, you need rest for the next couple of weeks." He said to her, but she was too caught up in her grief to recognize his presence anymore. He took this as he cue to leave. As he walked out with the small wooden box, he was approached by the King. The physician delivered the sad news again. "Sir, we did our very best to save them both, but your son is no more. The Queen is alive, but she needs to be on bed rest. I'm afraid she lost a lot of blood and is extremely fragile right now.

He delicately addressed the next order of business. Holding the box ever so slightly up, he asked, "How would you like me to handle your son's remains?"

Leopold's eyes became salty from the tears streaming down his face. He lost another child, this time a little boy. His throat constricted as he spoke. "Please make arrangements to have him buried next to his sister Rose." They will not have a public funeral for the child as the kingdom didn't even know that the Queen had been expecting again. This would be handled privately between the three of them, as a family. "I must see to my wife." He started walking to the room where Regina laid.

"As you wish, sire."

* * *

**Isen**

The journey home couldn't arrive quick enough for Linus and Emyn. They had hoped they only be gone for a month or two, but instead, they have been away from their daughter for about nine months.

The original plan failed; the ogres had more than they anticipated and the beasts fought tooth and nail. Finally the clans came together and were able to get the creatures to retreat to the valley. As a precaution, all those that were available built a wall against the border. It was a massive project, but it would at least offer some protection against another attack.

During this time, they receive updates from Moira about Fiona, but letters were no substitute for seeing their daughter in person again. They had been scared that their baby girl would forget what they looked like, but as soon as they got out of their carriage and she could make out their faces, Fiona leapt from out of the governess' arms and came bounding over to them.

"Mama! Papa!"

The first thing they noticed is how tall their daughter has gotten. She was still small compared to the other children in their land, but it was certainly clear to them that she gotten at least a head taller.

Linus ran to meet his daughter and swept her up in his arms. She was certainly more solid too.

Speaking very clearly, Fiona asked, "Did you like my letters papa?"

Delighted at her how much she had grown, he kissed her. "Getting your letters was the favorite part of our day sweetheart." At first they thought Moira was pulling their leg when she wrote that the little girl had started picking up on the alphabet. She was much too young for such a feat, but her aunt insisted that the governess had gotten the girl to do so.

Then they started receiving parchments with a few scribbles and doodles along with one or two large letters. Apparently Fiona's favorite letters were "M" and "P" as they were used for mama and papa. With every 'letter' it was becoming obvious that the girl was coming along quite well.

The young governess was attired in a blue dress with intricate gold stitching. She curtsied in their presence. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person my lord and lady." Emyn noted that the governess had the kind of beauty that was not only physical, but emanated from some place deeper. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a very practical fashion, which Emyn imagined was due to having to run after Fiona so often.

Emyn waved off the formal gesture. "Please, we are the ones honored and grateful. Fiona has seemed to thrive in your presence." Looking at the woman again, Fiona's mother swore that the governess reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Excuse me, have we met before?"

The woman seemed a bit nervous, but spoke firmly. "No, ma'am." She flicked her hand in a weird gesture and the two parents' concern fell away replaced with a peace of mind and the feeling that this woman could be trusted. Seeing that they were exhausted, the governess escorted them back inside. "Let me help you get settled. I'm sure you want to catch up with Fiona."

"Very well. "Emyn addressed the woman by her name. " Adele, please lead the way."


	3. Clever Girl

**Isen**

Fiona was already becoming a handful and she was only four. The strong willed brunette child kept her parents on their toes with all of her spirit and energy.

She wasn't a rebellious or disobedient child, but she was one who loved to test and push limits. There were some nights When they collapsed into their bed, exhausted from the day's activity.

If not for Adele, Linus and Emyn knew it would be impossible to carry out all of their responsibilities and watch over Fiona.

They were so grateful for having the governess watch over their daughter. Adele is one of the few people able to keep Fiona's attention for long periods of time. It seemed like the girl kept switching from task to task, unable to sit still.

Adele was in charge of the girl's education and she was doing a splendid job. One of the first accomplishments she made with Fiona was training the young girl to read the most elementary books.

Many of them are fables, full of stories of travels and adventure. She absorbed them and much to her parents disconcertion, she tried to reenact them.

One of her favorite games was dragon fighting. She pretended to be a heroic knight protecting their kingdom from fearsome dragoons that threatened their land.

While there were none of those magical creatures around their part of the world (thank goodness), Fiona found worthy substitutes - lizards. There were a few varieties on their estate and the little girl created traps to capture them.

She begged her parents and they allowed her to keep two of them as pets. They had assumed she freed the rest. They were terribly surprised to find otherwise one evening.

At a dinner they were hosting for guests, Fiona had forgotten to close the door to a room she had used to house her collection. Once free, the dozens of reptilian creatures made it around the palace including the kitchen and dining hall, which had plenty of food, causing some of the guests to squeal and scream.

Fiona had laughed so hard at seeing adults scared of harmless creatures that she fell off her chair. Needless to say, after a sore bottom and a week of being grounded, the girl promised her parents to never sneak in animals again.

Though he would never admit in front of his wife, Linus was impressed that Fiona was able to identify each and every creature she returned them to their natural habitat.

To her parents' immense relief, she had kept her promise so far.

* * *

**The Enchanted Kingdom**

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were outside, in the heat of the day. She was suffering between the strain of her lesson and the sun beating down on her. Things had picked up with her training, she was no longer messing with petty illusions and tricks; she was learning to wield power.

She was leaving the next day to join her husband and Snow at the winter palace. She was supervising the transportation of the last of their clothes and furniture over. The King volunteered to stay behind, but when Regina suggested that he could have some extra one on one time with Snow, he allowed her to stay instead.

Their return not only gave her a break from her stepdaughter, it also allowed her the opportunity to train with her mentor. Now though she was having second thoughts about the latter.

She had been trying for the past hour to get the statue of a fallen knight to come alive and move across the courtyard, but she was having no success so far.

"I can't move it." The beads of sweat from her forehead were evidence of the physical strain she was feeling. It seemed like he was giving her an impossible task.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his pupil."Don't tell me you're quitting so easily."

"I didn't say I was quitting." Regina snapped. She was determined to get this new lesson down. She took it as a matter of pride that she' never had a lesson repeated. If this was something she had to learn, then she'll learn it.

"Oh, so you're just complaining then." He grins, as if he was taking pleasure at her failure. "It's going to be least another week before we'll meet up again. I'd like you to be able to at least master this trick today so we can actually get to more advanced techniques." Though she was picking up things faster than any of his other pupils, he delighted at making her feel as she was behind.

Part of it was due to his impish nature and the other part was due to his eagerness to be reunited with Baelfire. He knew that Regina would be the one to cast the curse to bring him to the land without magic and was doing everything in his power to speed the process up.

Rage building up in her Regina refocuses her attention on the task at hand. Slowly, but she surely the inanimate sculpture begins to move. The grind of the stone against itself is certainly an unpleasant sound, but the object is able to get from its original position to where Rumpelstiltskin's is waiting at.

Satisfied at her own progress, Regina smiles. "I did it!" She was barely able to stand; the intense concentration sapped her of all her energy.

Giving his pupil a toothy grin, The Dark One praised the queen for her accomplishment. "Very well done indeed." Regina was going to carry out more than he ever hoped.

* * *

**Isen**

Adele searched around the tavern, hoping to find who she was looking for. She knew Blue would be cloaked to appear as a local, so the former fairy was examining everyone's mannerisms to see if she saw anything familiar.

As part of her agreement with the Blue Fairy she had accepted the task of personally watching over Queen Regina's child. The goal was to make sure no one, especially Rumpelstiltskin, found the girl in her new home. To make sure everything was going according to plan, Adele was to report in twice a year on what was going on.

Of course the former fairy didn't tell Fiona's parents what she was doing. They had no idea who she really was. The Blue Fairy had changed her appearance and had given her the ability to cloud their minds so they wouldn't recognize her from their initial meeting. As far as they were concerned, she was a well regarded governess who was taking care of their rambunctious child.

She told the couple that she had family business to attend to and requested a few days off. Fiona's parents were willing to let her go.

Adele noticed that in the far corner of the small establishment that a woman was waving her over. After establishing each other's true identities, and giving pleasantries, the two women got down to business.

"How is Rose?"

While she never had to care for a more boisterous child, she also never met a more tender hearted one. Like a proud parent Adele told her, "Fiona's doing well. Everyday she's getting stronger, smarter. She's a very clever girl, always into some type of mischief."

"Sounds like she is very much like her mother. We must keep a close eye on her." Blue said disenchantedly. She had been noting subtle changes with the queen and not in a good way. She was becoming more distant and there were rumors that she went on trips by herself where guards and maids were dismissed and she was alone. Except she wasn't.

"I fear the queen is no longer on the side of good." Blue couldn't prove it, but she knew that Rumpelstiltskin was somehow involved. She tried warning King Leopold, but she had been rebuffed. After the death of Rose and Christopher, he had grown resentful of her, believing that she had failed in her duties as their patron. He no longer sought her counsel.

Adele defended Fiona to her former superior. "Fiona is a good kid. She's just too smart and entertains herself with pranks and practical jokes. There's no need to worry about her. I can assure you"

"I hope you're right." Blue wasn't prepared to spread her already thin resources. "Just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." She was worried about Rose. "Please also check into her parents."

"What are you saying? You really think that Linus and Emyn would betray us?" She couldn't believe that Blue was asking her to spy on her young charge and employers.

The older woman explained her concern. "No, I have no doubts that their intentions are pure, but I've seen firsthand the desperate and foolish things parents have done to protect their child."


	4. Freedom

**A/N: So sorry for the mix up! I had uploaded the wrong chapter last night! Hopefully this makes more sense. **

**Isen**

"But I don't want you to go!" Fiona looked like she was about to throw a tantrum, but one look from Adele squashed the idea.

"You know losing your temper gets nowhere with me young lady." She softened her voice and knelled down to her young charge. "I know that this is difficult Fiona, but you must understand part of growing up is letting things and people go." Though she was doing her best to soothe the girl, Adele was finding it difficult to keep from tearing up in front of that adorable face.

"Why must you go?" She whined.

"Fiona, I've already told you. Since you're starting school soon, you will have no need for me." While there were many cultural traditions Adele admired in this part of the world, the idea of sending young children to school to learn the rudimentary of academics and acquire martial skills was something the fairy detested.

She fretted at how easily Fiona could get hurt. The petite girl would be getting lessons on horseback riding, archery, and sword fighting to help prepare her to serve in the army. There she would be with children much bigger than she was. Adele knew how competitive Fiona was and she was scared that could lead to a serious accident.

The heartbroken girl tried to reason with her teacher. "I don't want to be a warrior, I don't want to fight. Can't you be here teaching me? You told me it is better to avoid it." Her eyes searched Adele's face for confirmation of the lesson.

"It is better to avoid a fight if possible." She considered this whole arrangement barbaric, but she also knew with the Ogres still by their borders, no one in the land would abandon the practice right now. They needed as many skilled (and unskilled) fighters that they could spare. It was getting worse to the point that there were murmurings that they would have to find outside assistance and The Dark One was named as a potential one.

When she overheard other leaders approaching Fiona's parents about that possibility, she shuddered. There was no way Fiona would be hidden from him if he came to , the couple refused to cooperate with the deal, but it was only a matter of time before it would brought up again.

That's where she came in. She was planning on going back to her home and seeking out help for the people and the land from The Blue Fairy. Surely her former superior would see that intervention was necessary.

Fiona's voice interrupted her thoughts and brought Adele back to their discussion. "Can't you please stay? You can be my maid and since I'll be away at school, you'll hardly have any work to do."

Adele contained her laughter. "I wish, but there is something I must do while you are in school."

Fiona sulked at her words. For a moment the governess caught a glimpse of the girl's mother in the features. This isn't new, as she had grown accustomed to seeing both Regina and Snow in Fiona' features. No doubt the girl picked up some of their mannerisms, but since she didn't really know the Queen and princess that well, she couldn't be positive.

The sadness in Fiona's eyes pulled at her heart strings. She felt compelled to ease the pain with a promise. "No need for tears. I'll come to visit you when I attend to my personal business."

"When will you come back?" Her tiny voice was hopeful.

"I'm not sure, but I will return as soon as I can." She wasn't sure how she could convince The Blue Fairy to let her be with Fiona, but she was determined to do everything in her power.

The girl gave in to her feelings and crashed into Adele, sobbing profusely. Unable to control herself, the red haired woman did the same. For a few minutes the two cried, physically expressing how deeply they cared for one another. Finally, Adele gathered herself emotionally and lifted Fiona's chin with her finger. "I will come back for you, I promise."

Once the girl calmed down and wiped her tears away, Adele led her to a nearby seat. "Here, I have something for you." She bowed her head and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. "I want you to have this locket. It reminds me of you"

Without need for instruction, the girl lowered her head so the woman could attached the necklace around her. "Thank you!" She examined the jewelry closely to see what could possibly make Adele think of her. There was only a small etching on outside, a rose engraved into the piece. "How does a rose remind you of me?" She innocently asked.

Adele bit her lip. How could she explain to her that she was taken away from her parents simply as a precaution against The Dark One? How could she look the little girl in the eye and reveal that right now, her birth parents were far away, thinking that their daughter died? She knew she couldn't break the news to her at the present, but she could give Fiona something to hold onto."How about I tell you why when I get back?"

Taking it as a guarantee that Adele was going to return, Fiona kissed on her on the cheek. "It's a deal."

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest - Palace**

Her freedom was coming and though it was going to be a high price for it, Regina was more than ready. Over the years the loveless marriage she had with the king deteriorated even further. She now understood that she would never have any happiness if she stayed with him. Her pain was eating her alive.

The last straw came six months ago, when she suffered another miscarriage. She was hardly pregnant when she lost the child. It almost killed her, both physically and emotionally. The King came in to check in with her and though he felt concern for his wife, she could see the disappointment and shame on his face when he looked at her.

That same look remained on his face for almost a month before being replaced with resignation. No matter what she did, she could never seem to please him and she noticed more and more that Leopold was bringing up Eva. Whether it was in private between themselves or public, as was the case at his birthday party the other evening, being compared to a dead woman pained her greatly. He was so into his prior life he didn't even notice that she left early. It was their newest visitor that sought her out and gave her attention.

When she was first introduced to him, she could see that he was intrigued with her. Growing up, she had become accustomed to men appreciating her beauty. She had grown quite adept at reading their intentions through their eyes. Even as Queen, she had seen looks of longing from others, but she never returned the glances. She had been raised to honor her marriage vows and so she did.

Besides, she did not want to escape from one loveless marriage to another. No, she was determined to stick out until the time was right and now the golden opportunity had presented itself.

She used the genie's gift as a catalyst, writing in her diary about how the mirror made her feel and leaving that diary in a place where it would be discovered. She had known that one of her maids was devoted to the king and would show him the offending entry at once. Now she had to endure his lecture to get one step closer to her goal.

With his jealously and power over her at the moment, she had to defer to him for the time being. "Your Majesty, surely you don't think I'd ever betray you."

"Don't lie to me. I've read your diary. I know your heart belongs to another man." Regina held back a stinging reply as it would get her nowhere. Her heart indeed indeed belong to another, but he was long gone. She watched Leopold move his mouth, giving some speech about the sanctity of marriage and she sadly noted that he mentioned loyalty twice, but never love. Perhaps even he acknowledged their marriage was never about that.

He seemed satisfied with her simply being a companion, a stepmother to his daughter Snow, and someone to stave off loneliness.

The problem was she wasn't content with any of it anymore. She was more than he imagined, more than most.

While Regina had no doubts that she could find a solution on her own to deal with this problem, she knew she was even more formidable, more prepared due to her training with Rumpelstiltskin. He showed her how to take power and how to wield it. She was now ready to break free - from the King and from her mentor. She was ready to gain power so she could have her freedom now and later down the line, her revenge on the one who caused her so much misery.

The first step was dealing with Leopold.

Running away wasn't going to be enough. She knew that he had to be removed if she was going to get from under him.

After months of planning she decided the solution to her problem was taking a page from Rumpelstiltskin's book - use the King's weakness against himself.

While Leopold had the reputation of being a fair and kind king that didn't mean he was perfect. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. Now that he found evidence that his wife didn't want to be with him, his envy would be his downfall.

She tuned back in to hear him rebuke her. "Do you love him?" He barked at her, expecting her tell to him the truth.

Regina answers him indirectly. "I'm your wife, I would not leave you for another man. You see something that is not there."

"If he means nothing to you, then tell me his name!" Leopold yelled at her. "If you do not tell me, I will have you stay in your chambers until he is way, the outcome is the same for him, but you have the choice. You can either tell me, your husband and king and I'll forgive you, or you can remain silent, break your marriage vow to me, and suffer the consequences."

Even though she had no substantial feelings for the genie, Regina refused to give in to the King's threats and remained silent.

Fed up with her disloyalty, he tells her. "Fine. You are no longer allowed to go anywhere outside your chambers unless I say so. You are not allowed to have any visitors unless it is someone I deem worthy. You will take your meals here and contemplate what you've done."

"So I'm a prisoner now?" She couldn't hide the contempt in her voice. She was being treated like a child instead of a wife.

"You know the price for your freedom." He muttered as he left the room, referring to her revealing the other man's name.

Regina, however, had another meaning in mind. "Indeed, I do know the price of freedom."

* * *

**Isen - Academy**

If it were up to Fiona, she would burn the whole place to the ground. It was only her second month at the academy, but she already knew she hated it. Thinking they were doing her a favor, her parents had Fiona attend the same academy that her cousins were in. Unfortunately for her, they were older and in different troops, so she spent most of her days alone.

She was lonely and missed her parents dearly, but she knew it would at least be a few more months before she saw them again. Her mother and father were away, handling their responsibilities by the border. For now, she had endure this new environment with its own set of rules.

Everyone at the school got a nickname and no matter what, it stuck until graduation. There was Squints, a boy two years ahead of her who had a terrible time with the bow and arrow in his first year. Even though he had improved significantly, he was still called bunkmate was a noble like herself, but she was rather snobby to the other students so she was quickly labeled Prissy.

Fiona's nickname came almost a month after she had started. Because she was by far the smallest in her troop (and perhaps the school), she was called Pipsqueak. She disliked it immediately.

It was given to her by Elara, an older student. As an upperclassman on track to join the army she was assigned younger students as part of her 'troop' to give her practical experience with leadership and Fiona was included in that group. Being the first of her family to make as far, the power went to Elara's head and her subordinates suffered.

The older girl took perverse pleasure pulling mean spirited pranks on Fiona, partially due to the fact that the younger girl was being groomed to lead and also due to the fact that she was an outsider in her eyes.

To counter Elara giving her a hard time, Fiona tried to befriend the other kids. With few exceptions, they snubbed her when they found out she was nobility. There were children of blacksmiths, millers, and farmers. Knowing that their futures only held more work and struggles ahead, no one really wanted to be around a girl of privilege.

Fiona didn't bother with any other children of noble house because had already been given a cold shoulder from them growing up. That left her cousins and she was fine with it for the most part. She loved them dearly and they felt the same way. She only hoped that as she advanced she'd get to spend more time with them.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

With most of her magic stripped and her gold spent, Adele hitched rides with whomever she could find and sometimes that meant a delay in her journey home. Right now she estimated she was about two days away from her destination. She hoped The Blue Fairy would listen to her pleas.

Adele almost regretted giving up being a fairy. She had seen so many injustices that could've been fixed with her magic. She was in the back of a merchant's cart, looking at the drawing Fiona had made of the two of them dancing in the fields of her adoptive family's estate. Smelling the parchment the drawing was made on, Adele reflected on how much things have changed in these couple of years.

She was simply to watch over this girl as she had done other children, from a distance and only after getting the approval of The Blue Fairy. That changed when she lived with the family and got to know the raven haired girl. She fell in love with her kind heart and gentle disposition. Even with those days where Fiona ran her ragged, she found immense joy being around her. She grew t love Fiona.

She found it impossible to believe the Blue Fairy's warning that she had grown to attached to Rose. _How could love be a weakness?_

The cart suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods. She heard the horses let out some agitated sounds, but otherwise she heard nothing. Looking around and seeing no reason for the stop, she yelled out to the merchant who was kind enough to offer her a lift. "Excuse me sir?"

"He's a bit indisposed at the moment dearie" In a puff of purple smoke Rumpelstiltskin appeared, holding a glowing heart in his hand. "I don't think he'll be able to help you." With that, he crushed the heart and the dust came off from between his fingers.

Adele screamed in horror.

"Pointless to do that, but I respect you for trying." Wagging his finger, he told her. "I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you want to keep your life I need you to tell me where you have kept my property."

* * *

**Palace**

In an ironic way, her husband's orders made it easier to get her father to cooperate. Normally a mild mannered man who always deferred to others, she knew that her father would do whatever she asked now that he believed her life was in danger. Regina mirthlessly laughed to herself, at least her father could now see the situation for what it truly was - a golden prison. She was Queen, but she had no power. She married into a family, but she had no love for either Leopold or Snow. She was anxious to be free.

As she sat by her vanity, she wondered if he was coming.

As if he heard her thoughts, the large, thick doors parted ways and the Genie came in bearing the box she had arranged to be delivered to the palace.

Excited to see both she exclaimed,"It's you!" Once he set the box down on the table they hugged ."My love for you grows stronger with every beat of my heart. But the King has read my diary – found my mirror. Soon, he will discover the truth about us. There is no escape."

The Genie looked at her longingly. "There is always an escape. Your father said what's in this box would give you your freedom." He handed over the skull key to her.

Even though she already knows what is inside, she plays hopeful. "Yes, I believe it will." She unlocked the box and the two headed viper woke up. "The Agrabahn viper. A snake so deadly, it can kill anything." Though she wasn't a fearful person, her heart beated a little faster. The viper looked so deadly in person.

She could read the surprise on the Genie's face. "With a single bite. This serpent is from my homeland – I know all too well of its poison. But why would you have it brought here?"

Knowing that she had to sell the moment, she fought her habit of suppressing how she felt and instead mustered all of her pain to be on display. "There is no happiness left for me in this life. One small bite, and I shall be free from this prison forever. I'm sorry we couldn't be together, my love. Perhaps, in another life, we will find each other again." She hoped the false resignation in her voice would convince him to assist her.

Regina extended her hand towards the box. There was a fine balance that had to be maintained, she had to be both convincingly hesitant and resignedly determined to end her life. She found the hesitation natural - one wrong move and a bite would end her life.

Just as her hand neared the snakes, the Genie grabbed her wrist."There is another way. What if the King…didn't live?"

Feigning surprise, "You would do that for me?"

Sincerely he vowed,"For you, I would do anything."

Regina's heart was touched. Moved by his selfless sacrifice, she hugged him again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You will never have to find out."

* * *

**Isen**

"Come on Pipsqueak, put up a fight." Elara taunted from the sidelines. The older girl was watching Fiona and another girl in the troop, nicknamed Brick, brawl.

It wasn't a fair match up by any means. Fiona was a first year student and had no experience fighting. She got along well with her cousins except for the occasional wrestling matches, but she never felt like she was in danger.

Not like she did now.

Eying her opponent, fear was the only thing she felt. Fiona had her fists up, both to protect her face from further damage and to be ready to strike. She had been paying attention to her marital arts instructors and understood the importance of proper defense.

When the larger girl swung, she ducked out of the way. Being small had its advantages. She was able to maneuver around Brick fairly easily.

Getting bored, Elara decided to distract Fiona."Push her Brick! She thinks she's better than you. She told me that this morning."

Fiona was shocked at hearing the blatant lie. She turned her attention to Elara. "I did no such-"

The punched hit Fiona right in the face and she could tell it would give her a black eye. She instinctively covered her injured eye and received a upper cut to her gut, causing her to crumple onto the ground.

_So much for defending herself._

Satisfied with the outcome, the small group left her to go and enjoy the rest of their afternoon while she stayed on the ground, defeated. She turned over to lay on her back to gather herself and to look up at the sky to see if any clouds caught her eye.

In theory she could complain to her instructors, but she knew it would be no avail. They all seemed to look the other way when it came to fights between the children. Part of it was due to the culture; only the strong survive on the field, so it's no big deal if kids fought. As long as no one was seriously injured, it was considered a learning experience.

If she told an adult they would think she was a coward and she was too embarrassed to tell her family. She couldn't have them fight her battles.

So she did they best she could and fought back with what she had. And right now she was failing.

She was in no rush to go anywhere, dinner wasn't for another hour. She sighed, weakened from the fight and exhausted from her classes earlier. Fiona thought she was hearing things, but she then noticed that someone was calling her name. She sat up and saw her cousin Michael running towards her. He looked as if he was trying to win a sprint, his face red as he rushed to her. She saw Michael had swollen eyes, like he had been crying. "What's wrong?"

He caught his breath before telling her, "Something happened to Adele."

**Palace**

He strode right in her chambers, unable to hide his enthusiasm. "It is done. You're free, my love. We are free to be together at last." This was harder than she anticipated. Picking up on her indifferent attitude, he asked, " D-did you not hear me? Our days of imprisonment are over."

She remained calm. "You haven't heard the news? The palace guards found the snake. They know it's from your country. They know it was you who killed the King. It's only a matter of time before they catch you. You will be executed." She unconsciously sniffles." I'm sorry, but we will never be together." She gets up to grab the bag she had prepared for his flight out of this land. "Come – I've arranged for a boat to provide you safe passage out of the kingdom. You must leave at once." The original plan was to let the genie suffer his fate at the hands of the guard, but Regina felt an inexplicable need to provide him a way to get out unharmed.

"The Agrabahn viper. Of all the snakes in all the world, that is what you chose." She braced for the truth to come out of his mouth." You wanted the murder to be traced back to me. You… You fooled me. You never loved me." She couldn't look at him in the eye, but it wasn't because her conscience was bothering her about the elaborate deception. Rather ,she was troubled at how much of these emotions were real.

Putting her mask on, she turned back to face him. "Loved you? I wanted the King killed, and you killed him. You are no longer of any use to me. Be grateful I'm offering you an escape. Now, flee the kingdom and never turn back."

Surprisingly he was not deterred by her revelation. "I can't live without you. I won't live without you."

She pushed back against his foolish declarations. He needed to know where she stood. "Did you not understand me? I don't love you. There is no way we will _**ever**_ be together."

"There is one way." Regina froze as he took the lamp out of his had just been freed from a life with the King, she didn't want to be tied to another again.

"There is still one wish remaining. I wish to be with you forever. To look upon your face always. To never leave your side." The Genie vanished in a puff of smoke.

Regina searched around the room, but couldn't find him. Finally she heard a muffled yell. "No! No ! No!"

Feeling something vibrated on the table, she picked up the mirror he gave her and turned it to see the looking glass. The genie was trapped inside, pounding against the glass.

She smiled; this was the best of both - she would never be alone and yet she was free to do as she pleased. "Well, it looks like you got your wish. You will be with me – forever."


	5. Rock and a Hard Place

**Isen**

"You can't sleep either?" Linus leaned over to see his wife anxious.

Emyn exhaled, "How can I, knowing that The Dark One wants Fiona?"

The couple laid in their bed, but neither could not get any sleep as the terror of knowing Rumpelstiltskin was after their only child loomed over them like a dark cloud.

While Linus got up and walked around in the dimly lit room, Emyn stared up at the ceiling replaying in her mind a series of events had unfolded and caused them to doubt their ability to protect her.

First came the news of Adele's murder. They received a letter from The Enchanted Forest by a woman who claimed to be her sister. She had apparently been on her way home when she was brutally attacked and died of her wounds.

All of them had been devastated by the loss, but Fiona had taken it the was the hardest conversation Emyn ever had, explaining to a child that her beloved friend and teacher had died and wasn't going to return.

Shortly after a man named Jefferson came to their land claiming to be a historian looking at researching about their people and the land. A loyal record-keeper told Emyn the information he was really seeking - the names of children, specifically around Fiona's age.

Immediately, the ruler made her guards grab Jefferson before he did any harm and brought him to her palace. He then changed his story and said that Fiona's birth-mother had sent him to retrieve her. She could tell that he was lying about having good intentions, but when he mentioned that his own daughter was gravely ill, she was heard him out. Something about how he said it made her think he was telling the truth.

Giving in to her more selfish inclinations, she was about to send him on a wild goose chase, but Fiona came barging in, sharing her latest accomplishment with horseback riding. Seeing Jefferson's reaction to her daughter, she dismissed Fiona and had him thrown into the dungeon.

Her husband Linus, being more level headed in this delicate situation, made a deal with the man that if Grace was cured Fiona's secret would be kept. Or so they hoped. But seeing as The Dark One would've no doubt snatched her as soon as he knew the location, they surmised that the hatter kept his promise.

That was a small comfort considering the council meeting Emyn was expected the next day - they were to decide what to do about the Ogres. Their defenses were being thinned and soldiers were starting to desert their posts. They needed reinforcements. Most leaders, including Emyn, were seeking an alliance with one of the neighboring kingdoms, but there was a small minority that were looking at more drastic measures. There had been hints that some were seeking a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. It wasn't the first time the imp's name had been mentioned when their situation looked dire.

Linus sat by his wife's side and gently squeezed her hand."Tomorrow's meeting will go well." He reassured her. "They will listen to reason. We'll ask King George for assistance and set up a deal. You'll see."

"I know." She tried to sound confident, but she couldn't muster up the emotion. "Linus, what if we're wrong? What if they get Rumpelstiltskin here? How can we protect Fiona?"

"We'll figure out something my love." He said while kissing her hand. "But don't worry just yet."

Emyn knew he was right; she just wished she had his strong faith. "I'll be glad when this all behind us."

"Not quite." Linus cleared his throat. "We still have to deal with the…other matter."

"You can't be serious." Her guard up, the blond growled. "I will not give up our daughter!"

"I know, but we need to at least talk about this If not tonight, then soon."

"No, we don't." She swung her legs and started walking. "You said that Jefferson warned you that Queen Regina is in league with Rumpelstiltskin. How could you suggest we just hand her over to such a woman?!"

"I never said give Fiona away. But Regina deserves to know her child is alive."

"She isn't hers. Not anymore. We've raised her." Her hot salty tears stung in her own eyes. "Regina deserves nothing!"

Linus embraced his wife and whispered. "You don't mean that."

In a soft voice, she begged. "Please don't make me give up my baby." Emyn knew that if she did lose Fiona, she would lose what mattered most to her. Being a mother brought a light to her life that she hadn't known she was missing.

He softly shushed her. "No, I'm not saying that. Don't jump to the worst scenario"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know exactly, but we at least need to verify what Jefferson said. Perhaps we can see for ourselves about the Queen. We can then make a decision after we find out the truth. For now we just enjoy our precious little one."

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

One down and one to go.

Regina sat on her chaise, looking at the fire and thinking about how good it felt to gain some freedom. She had been comforting Snow as she mourned the loss of her father. She couldn't admit to herself that even as she knew that his murder was the only way out of the cage she had been in. Even though she had all the material things a person could want, she felt no love with him. He never got over his first wife Eva and had he stayed alive, Regina imagined she would've gone mad from the constant comparisons.

It was impossible to be happy living in the shadow of a saint.

Now that the King had been taken care of it was time to handle the root of her pain - getting rid of Snow. Regina knew this had to be handled carefully, the princess was too beloved and had the subjects' sympathies right now. If she was going to die, she had to use a precise weapon for the job.

And that weapon was a man bereft of any emotional attachments. "Your Majesty, he is here."

"Very well, bring him to me."

The guards escorted the Huntsman in. And she got up to inspect the specimen herself. Being used to Snow's father, seeing the hunter's physique stirred her inexplicably. She ignored those feelings and tried to speak with him. "Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you the Huntsman?"

He stared at her in silence, showing no interest in making small talk.

Recognizing a kindred spirit, she examined him. "You're a tortured one, aren't you, Huntsman? Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?" Rumpelstiltskin had taught her to search out the details behind people, as it gave one great power over them. She was not a patient woman, but she was intrigued as soon as she heard about the Huntsman. To be completely unattached to humanity, it was frightening and fascinating.

He made a disgusted face. "Those weren't my parents. All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family."

"Wolves, indeed. I always felt there were two kinds of people. Wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf." For the briefest moment she admired her view. Even though he was dressed only a step above a peasant he had an air of strength, like he was a man who got what he wanted. This was someone who did the job with his own bare hands.

Being uninterested in social niceties, he spat out, "Why am I here?"

She was rather pleased that he wanted to cut to the chase. " I'd like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?"

He seemed bothered by her question. "I kill for me. Why would I do anything for you?"

Thinking she could offer him something special, he told the gruff man,"Because I have so much to offer. A place at my court. You'll become my official huntsman."

He practically rejected the idea as soon as the words left her mouth. " I'm not interested in being a pet." He quickly appraises the lavish place. "This place is a cage."

"You'd be awash in luxury. Wanting for nothing."

"You've got an army at your disposal. What do you need of me?"

"My prey is beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion. Someone who'll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection."

His curiosity was now aroused. "That's me."

"As I suspected. Now, tell me: What will it take? What do you want? There must be something."

"Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected.

Regina tried to keep a straight face upon hearing his request. Is that all he wanted? "Simple enough." It didn't matter to her what happened to the wolves, but it was such an easy demand that she was more than happy to accept the terms.

"So, who do you want me to kill?"

Regina tried to contain her excitement.

* * *

Blue was still in mourning over Adele. One of the new fairies, Nova had found her body near Lake Nostros. It had Rumpelstiltskin's fingerprints all over it. He had obviously left the corpse there as a message - he knew that Rose Red was alive and that they had been involved in hiding her. Once they properly buried the woman, Blue focused on her next move.

She covertly sent a message to Isen to inform Emyn and Linus of Adele's death, posing as Adele's sister. She was concerned that the family would miss the woman and start investigating, leading to The Dark One finding out the location of Regina's daughter. That move kept the crisis at bay, but didn't eliminate it.

From her informants and subordinates, she found that the land was having great difficulties with the Ogres. If there was no assistance from someone else, there was a great chance that the creatures would start taking over some of the land. As a precaution, Blue asked the fairies to be ready to leave their assignments temporarily. Today she had to decide whether to help or not, but it wasn't an easy decision.

She was stuck between two impossible situations. If she sent aid to Isen, word would no doubt get back to Rumpelstiltskin which would put Rose Red in danger. If she did nothing, then there was a chance the Ogres would invade and Rose's family would possibly be in harm's way.

She didn't like her options, but they were all she had now.

The manipulative imp had proved superior again, only he could place her in such a position.

Nova, who now served as her unofficial aide came inside. "Have you made a decision yet?"

Looking at the lesser of two evils, she decided to wait it out. "Yes, I have. We will remain here, where we are needed most. Tell everyone to stick with their routine."

That wasn't the answer the young fairy expected to hear. "Bu-but what about Rose Red and the people?"

"We can't risk leading Rumpelstiltskin to her." Blue shook her head. "We don't need to give him another weapon to use against us."

"Weapon? We're talking about a child!" Nova pointed out.

"What we're talking about is the fate of the realm." Blue corrected her. "I don't know how Rose fits in with his plan, but we can't take the chance that he gets her. Please tell everyone what I said."

Once the woman left, Blue sat down, exhausted from all the pressure she had been under.

She was forced to make a difficult choice and she wasn't sure it was the right one.

Hopefully the leaders on the far side of the realm had enough wisdom to find a solution to their problems and Rumpelstiltskin would be none the wiser.

* * *

**Isen**

The council meeting had been nothing short of a chaotic disaster. Order was barely maintained as they argued back and forth on what to do. She and some of the others had been under the assumption that those pushing for a deal with Rumpelstiltskin were small in numbers. They were wrong. Many of the soldiers and guilds were for it. Some opportunistic nobles looking to gain favor joined their votes for the plan.

Emyn and the other leaders were advocating working with King George who had the man power to squash the Ogres. However it meant paying a high cost from the treasury for the next several years and waiting for the monarch to negotiate a counter offer, making it unpopular for many who were unwilling to pay higher taxes and wait for the back and forth diplomacy.

As always, they had a vote and when it tallied, her plan won, but the smallest of margins. It didn't go over well with the crowd.

"Order!" She slammed the gavel. "The vote is final. We will send a diplomat immediately to make an offer to King George."

"And what will we do in the mean time? Die at the hands of those vile Ogres?" Someone shouted.

"No, we will fight. Just as we always have. We must have faith in one another. We can do this if we cooperate."

The room erupted into a shouting fest and after half an hour of trying to calm everyone down, the meeting was concluded.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

Regina was anxious to see the Huntsman, her guards have informed her that he has returned. She orders his to be escorted to the main sitting room.

She entered as the guard left.

"I see you're still in mourning."

She gave him a smile. "The time for mourning is over. I simply found that black suits me." She extended her arms, proud that her vengeance, was for intents and purposes, complete. Now, tell me – is Snow dead?"

"The young girl's heart as you requested." Regina moved towards him to take her trophy, but he pulled back. "First there's something I must do." He said as he took out a parchment.

Regina could tell that it wasn't from The Huntsman. He already made his demands. "What's this?"

The concerned man replied. "The girl wanted you to have it."

Unwilling to touch something from her former stepdaughter, she ordered him "Read it to me."

He complied, his voice is clear and his tone sympathetic. "Dearest Stepmother – by the time you read this, I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me, so it's only fitting that I'll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge – allowing you to rule my father's subjects as they deserve. With compassion and a gentle hand. I know what you think you're doing is vengeance – I prefer to think of it as sacrifice, for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart. I'm sorry and I forgive you."

How dare she presume to forgive me! The mere idea that Snow thought her last act was one of noble sacrifice made Regina sick. This girl who had ruined her life, caused her so much pain had no right to pretend to be honorable and pure.

What's more, the Queen saw how easily The Huntsman was manipulated by Snow; he was on her side. She snatched the letter out of the Huntsman's hand, balled it up, and threw it into the fireplace.

"Don't tell me you're becoming a sheep!" There ws no way this beast of a man could be duped into Snow's distorted and naive viewpoint.

He spoke like a man regretting his actions. "She put others before herself, and yet, you hate her. What did she do to you?"

Regina usually kept that information private, but seeing how easily swayed The Huntsman was, she attempted to correct him about the true story. "I shared a secret with her and she couldn't keep it. And that betrayal cost me dearly. Now, show me her heart!"

Th man obeyed and gave her the bag. Excited she walked over to her vault in the adjoining room, pushing the doors took the heart of out teh bag and placed it inside a box she had prepared. Once closed, she walked over to a wall to place Snow's heart beside the others she had collected. The wall however remained inactive. "It should open."

She opened the box to check the condition of the heart and saw she had been tricked. Furious, she strode over to the Huntsman. "This isn't her heart! This isn't a human heart! What did you do?" The combination of betrayal and deception sent her over the edge. "Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag?" She was determined to make an example out of him.

With a wave of her hands, the doors shut. It's just the two of them now. "You're not going anywhere."

"She doesn't deserve to die."

"That's not up to you. I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have." Regina plunged her hand into the Huntsman's chest and pulled out his heart.

The pain was unimaginable. For the first time, he was frightened for his life. "What… What are you going to do to me?"

She then lunged in and kissed him. Not as a romantic gesture, but to show her power over him. "You're now mine, my pet." Demonstrating just how trapped he was she went to the wall to deposit his heart. "And this is your cage. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze." She squeezed his heart in her hand causing The Huntsman to crumble onto the floor in agony.

"Guards!" Obediently they came and grabbed her new pet. " Your life is now in my hands – forever." She ordered the others. "Take him to my bedchamber."

She then finished her business and placed his heart in the box.

She had misread The Huntsman. Being raised by wolves didn't make him immune to becoming a was going to have to take things into her own hands if she wanted to get Snow. The first step would to rally her subjects to her aid by offering a reward for Snow's capture. Surely someone would step up.

Someway, somehow she was going to make Snow White got what she deserved. Even if she had to do it herself.

* * *

**Isen**

They didn't expect the retaliation. During the middle of the night, angry rebels stormed their palace. The men came pouring into the courtyard, burning everything they could, and with the makeshift battering ram they brought, they were quickly inside.

The loyal guards and servants inside did their best to protect the family. With the time bought, Emyn scooped up her daughter from her bed and they attempted to make it the back exit that only a trusted handful knew about.

"Papa, what's going on?" The girl asked, terrified by the sights and sounds around her.

"Don't worry baby girl." He said as he fought to save his family. Seeing as the hall they needed to go down was filled with the invaders, the three took a detour towards the side of the home. "Baby girl, I need you to hide in the space over there while your mom and I make some room. We'll come back to get you. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Yes papa."

"That's my girl." Emyn kissed her little one. "We love you."

Soothed by her mother, Fiona slipped into the small nook.

That was the last time she saw Fiona saw her parents alive. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard her mother hysterical scream. The girl had never heard a sound like that before, but it immediately told her to run as fast as she could. She jumped out of her spot and went over to where her parents were fighting.

The young child sees what caused the gut wrenching wail. Linus was lying on the ground, his eyes opened and staring at her, but she never that he couldn't see her ever again. The large stab wound over his heart ensured that. She went towards him and around the corner, she saw her mother. Emyn was gasping her last breathes. "Mama!" Fiona called out as she tried to reach her, but her mother instead used her last bit of energy to tell her beloved daughter "run."

And so she did, the tiny girl ran as fast as she could, hearing footsteps behind her, getting closer. Suddenly the halls and the floor seemed to move as fluid as water and a wave of vertigo hit Fiona causing her to loosing her footing and fall. She remained on the ground until she nausea passed. When she came to, she saw that she was outside on a far hill that had a clear view of her home. A home that invaders were burning to the ground, with her parents' bodies inside. Feeling drained and unable to make sense of what just happened the little girl collapsed and blacked out.

**A/N: For those interested, I go over more details about Jefferson, his visit, and his deal with Fiona's parents in the Welcome to the Madhouse story. Not necessary, but provides a bit more background. **


End file.
